Daisy Takes Control
by InnocentXKitten
Summary: Based off a YouTube video called "Daisy In Charge" by KayVox. Bowser invades, but the Bros. are absent. After a bit of trickery, Peach and Daisy send him away. But when Daisy suddenly has a change of heart, what will become of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach? (Takes place during Luigi's Mansion, hence why the Bros don't make an appearance. Has references to many of the games.)
1. Chapter 1

Daisy Takes Control (Based on a YouTube video called "Daisy In Charge")

Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...

Bowser was invading again.

You know, the usual.

The only difference was that Daisy was here. She and Peach were having a tennis match when Bowser attacked.

"What's going on!?" Daisy yelled, obviously freaked out as she'd never experienced an invasion of Sarassaland, with the exception of Tatanga.

"Bowser's attacking. He must have figured out that I cheated him out on our last deal." Peach calmly explained.

"WHAT!? Why would you do that!?"

"I thought I could get away with it."

"Well, where's Mario and Luigi?"

"I haven't heard from Mario in a while. Luigi recently got a mansion and is moving in. We're on our own, but I have a plan. What you're gonna do is take this wand and turn me into a dress." Peach handed Daisy a wand as she explained.

"A dress? Why?" Daisy asked as she took the wand.

"Well, you can't exactly intimidate Bowser in your tennis outfit. What you're gonna do is wear me. When he finally gets here, tell him that you've defeated me. He's not that bright, and will easily believe you. But if he sees me or feels my prescence, he won't listen. I'll leave it to you as to what you say exactly. Now hurry!"

With a sigh, Daisy pointed the wand at Peach and the Princess transformed into a dress. She quickly put it on and stood in front of the throne. It didn't take much longer for Bowser to come storming into the room.

"TOADSTOOL! I've come for you!" Roared the Koopa King. However, he was not met with the blonde haired Princess, but rather the brown haired one.

"You're a bit too late Bowser. I've already taken care of Peach." Daisy said in a low tone.

"D-Daisy!? What're you doing here?"

"I was sick and tired of Peach always being the popular one. Because of her, I'm not in Smash, I haven't had a main series game in years, and I've been reduced to a spin-off character, while she is in almost every title and even has her own game. Well, no more. Peach is no more. The reign of Daisy begins now. Sorry Bowser."

Bowser was shocked. Someone stronger than him managed to not just defeat Peach, but ELIMINATE her as well?

"I-I see...What will this mean for Sarassaland?"

"It's simple: The Mushroom Kingdom will now be an extension of it. The 5th kingdom of Sarassaland." She said as she glared at him, almost daring him to make a move.

"I see... then I must apologize for attacking your new kingdom. Had I known, I wouldn't have attacked."

"You are forgiven. But if you attack again..." She pointed the wand at him. "...the consequences will be dire."

With a quick nod, Bowser left, his entire army retreating.

Peach breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my goodness, it worked. Thank you Daisy. Now, just turn me back."

Daisy was about to...then paused...with a grin.

"Actually...I don't think so."

Just then, a Toad walked in.

"Daisy, what are you doing!? Turn me back!" Peach said, but Daisy refused to listen.

"Princess Daisy? YOU rescued us?" The Toad asked, having expected the Mario Bros.

"Daisy, don't do-" Peach was cut off with a quick wave of the wand.

"Yes, I did. Bowser took Peach, and Mario and Luigi aren't available. Until they finally arrive, I'm taking charge of the Kingdom to ensure it's safety."

She looked down at the dress, and grinned.

"Toad, go and fetch the best tailor in the Kingdom. This dress needs to be...adjusted."

Peach was shocked. So long as she remained a dress, she was powerless to stop Daisy, and could not get Toad to listen to her.

Without a second thought, the faithful Toad took off, leaving a grinning Daisy to take a seat on her new throne.

Peach was upset. "When they get here...Mario and Luigi will find out what's going on, and stop you..."

"When that day comes...there won't be enough of you for them to save." Daisy said with an almost antagonistic tone. "Consider this payback for almost 30 years of keeping me in the shadows. 30 years of being better than me. 30 years of being reduced to spin-offs. This is the Year Of Daisy. I'm in control. I'm taking the spotlight. And for once..." She looked at the ruined tennis court.

"...you're time is up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy Takes Control

Chapter 2

As soon as the Tailor walked in, Daisy removed Peach from her body and handed her to him.

"I want you..."

"Please Daisy...don't do this..."

"...to take this dress..."

"Please...I beg you..."

"...and cut it up into as many pieces as you can. Leave nothing left."

Peach went silent. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. If the tailor did that...

Peach will be no more.

Once more, she attempted to reach the Toads, but only Daisy could hear her. And she had no desire to listen, despite her extremely desperate pleas.

"Toad, send someone to Sarassaland to retrieve my dress. I can't run a kingdom nude, nor do I have any desire to wear Peach's outfit."

Both the tailor and Toad nodded, the tailor taking Peach as she yelled out.

Daisy grinned. With the Bros away, and Peach taken care of, the Kingdom was hers.

Finally.

A while later, at the Tailor shop, Peach was still desperately trying to reach out to him, but with no success. He laid the dress on the table and flattened it out. Unaware that this was his Princess, he grabbed the scissors and walked over.

"No...no no no...don't do this...stop!"

He took a hold of Peach and started cutting, causing her to scream out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Were anyone able to hear, her screams would've echoed all throughout the Kingdom. But alas, nobody could.

And after around 15 minutes of cutting her to ribbons, nobody ever would.

The first 5 minutes were excrutiatingly painful. Her screams were loud enough even for Daisy to hear in the Castle. Minutes 6-10 would be the last words and cries of the Princess, begging for it to stop, praying that this was all just a bad dream. The final minutes were silent.

Peach was no more.

Back in the castle, Daisy began to concoct a plan. "Peach is gone. But only me and Bowser know that. But...if I make it seem like Bowser did away with Peach... the residents of this Kingdom will place all their trust in me. They'll rise up and take down Bowser, therefore eliminating my only remaining obstacle. When the Bros finally return, I'll inform them that Bowser eliminated Peach...and assuming I haven't already, I will 'avenge her'. Mario and Luigi will not hesitate to join my side. And once Bowser is destroyed..."

She looked out the window, hearing Peach's screams.

"NOBODY will be able to stop me."

"Something's not right..."

Rosalina stood from her seat and set aside her book. She walked over to the window, looking down at the World. From the Comet Observatory, nothing looked out of the ordinary. But for some reason, the Mother of Lumas felt uneasy.

"Perhaps I should go down and take a look..."

With a sigh, she steered the Ship towards the Mushroom Kingdom below.

Meanwhile, in New Donk City, Pauline, having won the vote to become the new mayor, immediately began to make plans to visit Peach's castle. She hadn't visited in a long time (mainly because of Donkey Kong), but she figured it was finally time to strengthen the bonds between the Metro and Mushroom Kingdoms.

"Everything's going great. Since becoming Mayor, I've already strengthened the bonds between the Metro and Luncheon kingdoms, and finally ended the long war in Bob-omb battlefield. How go the plans to repopulate the Lost Kingdom?"

"Everything is going according to plan Miss Pauline."

"Perfect. I'm going to the Cafe. please send a message to Peach that I'll be arriving in about a week to negotiate plans for connecting the Metro and Mushroom Kingdoms better."

"Certainly ma'am."

With a smile, Pauline left to go enjoy a cup of coffee.

Both her and Rosalina unaware of the unfortunate fate that Peach had suffered.

And even more unaware of Daisy's plans to take over.

A storm is approaching.

One nobody is ready for.


End file.
